The present invention relates to a vehicle visor and particularly one which includes an illuminated vanity mirror.
Illuminated vanity mirror visors have become popular for use in vehicles and U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,241 represents an illuminated vanity mirror visor which has become wide-spread in use. The construction of such a visor has typically required the utilization of multiple bulbs and electrical conductors extending from one side of the illuminated vanity mirror to the other for providing separate sources of illumination on either side of the mirror for uniform lighting for the best lighting effect. Although providing the desired illumination levels and distribution, such a system and other lighting arrangements such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,819 require the utilization of multiple bulbs.
An early proposal for a clip-on illuminated mirror for use in connection with a visor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,640,909 in which a cup-shaped housing of transparent material totally surrounds a mirror and a single bulb was placed at the center of the structure for providing light for the mirror around the peripheral frame of the mirror. The level of light available from a single bulb, however, with this type of light dispensing system is unlikely to provide adequate light for most uses and if a layer bulb or bulbs are employed, heat dissipation becomes a problem.